mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morias
Name: Morias Location: Splendor Mythos Number of Quests: 41 (currently, 41 are available) Quest 1 My name is "Morias". I am the king of this land, Splendor Mythos. You must prove your worth to become a citizen of this city. Enter the Cave of Trials and defeat a single fire ghost. Be warned, you cannot defeat a Fire Ghost with a normal weapon. Defeat the ghost and we will acknowledge your skill and welcome you as a member of Splendor Mythos. '' '''Kill 1 Red Fire Ghost or Blue Fire Ghost in Tower X.' Reward: Unare Fireball Spell (Xap: Gunpowder) Quest 2 Have you tried to use the "Fireball" spell you learned? The secrets of Splendor Mythos can only be used near the city. I can explain the reason for this when there's more time. For now, let us give you some practice with your new magic. Go back to the Cave of Trials and defeat five of Fungus monsters. However, you will find that simply defeating them is not enough. You must defeat each monster with a Fireball spell. Until the final blow, you may use any attack you please, but the Fungus must fall from the effect of the spell. The Fungus looks like a mushroom with an orange umbrella, and you can find them wandering about the dark forest Mangoor. Inside the Cave of Trials, open your map and locate the entrance to the dark forest Mangoor. They hate fire so make use of your fireball to defeat them. Kill 5 Fungus in Tower XI with the Unare Fireball spell. Reward: Hotobashire Lightning Spell (Xap: Straw) Quest 3 Kill 10 Ectoplasm in Tower X with the Hotobashire Lightning spell. Reward: Unare Flame Spell (Xap: Magical Spark) Quest 4 Our Magic Laboratory has a very important problem to solve for the safety of the Splendor Mythos. The Lab needs liquid metal for their research. So, we want you to help by making a piece of liquid metal and bringing it here. Liquid metal can be sythesized using the jelly obtained from an Ectoplasm. You can either find it in the wild or buy it from the market. Once you have the liquid metal, make it visible in your Item Window, then come show it to me. Those who do good work for our kingdom will be added to our exclusive "Legion of the Two-headed Lion". This society is a legion of magicians working directly for myself, the king. We are all counting on you. Obtain 1 Liquid Metal and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Boots Quest 5 Let's give you your first work as a member of the Legion of the Two-headed Lion. Enter the Cave of Trials and defeat 10 Giant Spiders! You must make sure that no spider eggs remain, and the only way to do this is finish each of the monstrous arachnids with a Flame Spell. The magical army of Splendor Mythos is continuing our exploration of the cave of trials; but with so many powerful beasts to contend with, it is tough going indeed. Especially menacing are these spiders, with their voracious appetite. So once again we are depending on you! By the way, have you encountered the monster called the Fenrir in the gaves? This ravenous beast resembles a giant wolf. If you see it, immediately flee! We don't know much about the Fenrir yet, but we do know that it is much too dangerous to fight! Kill 10 Giant Spiders in Tower XI with the Unare Flame spell. Reward: *2-headed Lion Apprentice Pants Quest 6 Have you ever seen the monster called Ipiria? It lives in the depths of Mangoor, the dark forest. It is told that this legendary beast can call down a poisonous rain from the clouds. I need you to defeat the Ipiria as soon as possible to prevent him calling down more poison on our land. Collect dice in the Cave of Trials, and then use them carefully to travel into the deepest part of the dark forest. There you will find your foe. The Ipiria's weakness is lightning so you must chant the lightning bolt spell that you mastered earlier in your quest to defeat the Ectoplasm. When you have defeated the Ipiria, return to me. Kill the Ipiria in Tower XI with the Hotobashire Lightning spell. Reward: *2-headed Lion Apprentice Robe Quest 7 Obtain 1 Magical Powder and bring it to Morias. Reward: *Spell: Hiromeke Force *Xap: Crystal Quest 8 Greetings my loyal friend. Once again I ask that you find your way to the deepest parts of Manngoor to seek the Ipiria. Defeat that beast and you will find the Tears of the Spirits. These are rare and fragile things, so gathering them will no doubt be very difficult. But you must not allow that to become discouragement. Do you remember the weakeness of the Ipiria? It is lightning, so do not hesitate to use the lightning magic you have learned. Once you have the tears, place them among your items and quickly return to me. Obtain 1 Tears of the Spirits and bring it to Morias. Reward: Sapphire Fragment Quest 9 Currently, the Magica Laboratory is trying to discover how best to advance deeper into the Cave of Trials. One obstacle we have uncovered is the ebast Fenrir, who inhabits an area near the mouth of the cave. In order to learn how to defeat this creature, we will need materials to make Magic Rope. These materials must have a special reanimating power. Troll Fur has such power. Your quest is to bring a section of this rope for our Wizards in the Lab to use. Once you have braided a section of Magic Rope and put it in your item window, come back to me. As you know, massive Trolls with abundant fur patrol the lower reaches of the Cave. Collect their fur to braid your section of rope. Be advised, the beasts have the power to immediately heal any wound they sustain. Fortunately wounds and burns caused by fire interfere with this unique power. So you must attack them full force with a fire weapon or spell before they have a chance to regenerate! Obtain 1 Magical Rope and bring it to Morias. Reward: Hotobashire Zap Spell (Xap: Powdery Scales) Quest 10 You are getting closer to mastering the magic needed to tackle the most difficult of assignments: Fenrir the giant wolf-moster. As you know, that beast has come to inhibit the Cave of Trials. Recently our Wizards from Magic Laboratory have learned a little about Fenrir's wretched ways. Only highly experienced members of the Legion of the Two-headed Lion who have mastered the Magic of Light and the Magic of Water stand a chance against Fenrir. But for you, a youthful apprentice, to try against that beast would be too dangerous. You must first train in the Art of Light Magic using a Zap Surge spell. You'll be ready when you stop the attacks of twenty trolls with this spell. So that is your training mission. Kill 20 Troll with the Hirameike Force spell. Reward: *2-headed Lion Apprentice Hat Quest 11 Kill 5 Giant Crab with the Hotobashire Lightning spell. Reward: *2-headed Lion Apprentice Shoes Quest 12 Few days ago we discovered the Underground Kingdom within the Cave of Trials. Magical Laboratory of this land believes that the Underground Kingdom may be our old Capital, destroyed many hundreds of years ago and that the golems that were built all those years ago continue to protect the Capital. If we are to continue with the exploration, we need to know thier weakness. Defeat one of the smallest golems for me. KIll 1 of the Small Golem. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Culottes. Quest 13 The research conducted by the Magical Laboratory shows that golems in the Underground Kingdom are weak to water magic. Apparently they are weak to nature magic as well. Your next task is to defeat 10 medium-sized golems. There are a few ways to kill them, but if you exploit their weakness then the task will be much easier. Defeat 10 Medium Golem. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Skirt. Quest 14 We know now that the golems of the Underground Kingdom are made of an unknown metal. I'd like to know if we can adapt this metal for use for the weapons for my land. If you wouldn't mind, could you create a shield using the metal that these golems drop? If you complete this task, I will teach you a new spell. Obtain Rusty Shield and bring it to Morias. Reward: Ideyo Tornado spell (Xap: Down) Quest 15 Now practice your new spell. Go into the Underground Kingdom and use your new spell to defeat 5 large golems. They are weak to nature magic, so the spell should work perfectly. Defeat 5 Large Golem. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Shirt Quest 16 In the Underground Kingdom, you can encounter the spirits of former citizens wandering about. Furthermore, it appears that they are unaffected by normal attacks. As a result, research by the Magical laboratory has stalled once again. Your next task is to defeat 10 of these spirits. Please find what sort of attack is effective against them. Defeat 10 Dwarf Ghost. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Cape Quest 17 Earlier, the shield you crafted form the unknown metal hasn't been successfully adopted in these lands. Perhaps we require further research into it. At times, the spirits in the Underground Kingdom drop an ore called "Secret Ore". If you happen to come across some, please bring it to me. Obtain Secret Ore and bring it to Morias. Reward: Ruby Fragment Quest 18 We've discovered a massive golem in the heart of the Underground Kingdom. I'm sure you must have encountered it at some point, with your many travels into their land. This golem is different from the others. We'd like to research it, so once it's been defeated, come back to me. Once you've done so, I will teach you a new spell. Defeat 1 Gigantic Golem. Reward: Ugomeke Shadow spell (Xap: Demon Crystal) Quest 19 Research has moved forward on the huge golem. We've found that it is made of very fine parts that we cannot recreate. Furthermore, due to its ability to absorb electricity, it is a formidable foe. However, we need to know more about its inner workings. I must ask you once again take the Gigantic Golem on, and this time take his heart. All the answers must lie with it. Obtain Golem Heart and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Cap Quest 20 We're almost there. We're capable of building weapons with the rusted metal pieces that can be obtained from the Gigantic Golem, but the heart of the golem can further strengthen the weapons that get created. I need you to create a "Golem Shield". To do so, gather the rusted metal pieces to turn them into rusted mestal. Strenghten the metal and this will allow you to create the shield. Obtain Golem Armor and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Apprentice Cap Quest 21 At last, the time has come to face Fenrir. As you already know, light and water are his weaknesses. Use Surge and bring him down! You might want to fight with a team or animals you have raised. Once you have hit him with Surge, even just one time, no matter who delivers the final blow after that, count it under your own achievements. But, when he goes down, be sure he is really defeated. Alright now, get going. Kill Fenrir with Hiromeke Force (Xap: Crystal) Reward: Zoisite Fragment Quest 22 You must go deep into the Cave of Trials, to the area we call the Second Level. Bring back Kobold Ore as evidence. Obtain Kobold Ore and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Journeyman Shirt Quest 23 Dragon-like butterflies seem to be a problem in the Second Level. I want you to clear out the Dragon Butterflies that have butterfly-wings. Come back once you have exterminated 20 of them. And also, there's a terrifying sacred horse inside the cave called Sleipnir. Don't Even think about touching this one. It's a dangerous creature with many mysteries. Just get away if you come across one. Defeat 20 Dragon Butterfly. Reward: 2-headed Lion Journeyman Pants Quest 24 This time I want you to exterminate the Giant Lizard. There is, however, a condition. Before you defeat it, you must hit it with Shadow Secret at least once. By doing so, it seems we can supress their reproductive power. Defeat 10 lizards using this method. Oh, yeah, that's right. There's something I wanted to let you know about. You can gather team mates when you achieve requests. If you do absolutely nothing then it's a different story, but if you cooperate in defeating the enemy, your contribution will be acknowledged. But with requests like this one, it is necessary for you to deal the secret magic. Kill 10 Giant Lizard with Ugomeke Shadow (Xap: Demon Crystal). Reward: 2-headed Lion Journeyman Skirt Quest 25 The magical Laboratory has discovered that a bird called the Cave Moa inside the cave lays an extremely hard egg. I want you to go make a helmet out of that egg and bring it back. I want to research whether it would be useful as equipment. Obtain Blue Egg Helm and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Journeyman Boots Quest 26 You seem to be doing quite well. We of the Magical Laboratory have discovered that apparently you can make magical material called Butterfly Bottle from the scales and wings of a Dragon Butterfly. You must make this and bring it to us. Achieve this and I'll teach you new secret magic. Obtain Butterfly Bottle and bring it to Morias Reward: Unare Fire Arrow spell (Xap: Burning Mane) Quest 27 Let's practice using the Flame Arrow right away. In the Second Level of the Cave of Trial lurks the ancient Dire Wolf. You must defeat it using the Flame Arrow. Clean them out in a hellish fire. Come back when you have defeated 20 Dire Wolves. Kill 20 Dire Wolves using Unare Fire Arrow spell Reward: 2-headed Lion Journeyman Cape Quest 28 Kill Sleipnir. Reward: 2-headed Lion Journeyman Hat Quest 29 You made it! It seems that an entrance into a place called the Garden of Slumber has been discovered in the Second Layer of the Cave of Trials. Once you reach the garden, I want you to survey the monsters. First, you must defeat the winged, human-like monster calles the Harpy. Report back when you have defeated 10 Harpies. Achieve this and i shall give you an official rank. Kill 10 Harpy. Reward: 2-headed Lion Private Clothes Quest 30 Here's your next mission. Do listen well. Have you ever caught sight of the Poisonous Moth monster in the Garden of Slumber? Use a weapon with poisonous effect when you finish it off, and apparently there are rare times when it goes down in a poisoned state. When that happens, you should be able to get "Poisonous Moth Powder" from its body. This is precious raw material for magic, from which you can make a powerful "Venom Powder" when collected. This time, I want you to make that Venom Powder and bring it here. I you use weapon with a powerful poison effect, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm counting on you. Obtain Venom Powder and bring it to Morias. Reward: Emerald Fragment Quest 31 Befriend Bat. Reward: 2-headed Lion Private Pants Quest 32 It seems that there's a Lady living in the Garden of Slumber. It seems that she's always sleeping, but if anyone gets close she attacks while staying asleep. What a ysterious giant. The Garden of Slumber is a harsh environment for plants, but somehow there's a flowering plant that flourishes. According to the Magical Laboratory, this is from the magic of the sphere called the "Spring Jewel" which the Queen of Slumber holds. This time, I want you to bring back that Spring Jewel for the MAgical Laboratory to research. You should be able to obtain it after fighting the Queen of slumber a few times. I'm counting on you! Obtain Spring Jewel and bring it to Morias. Reward: Ideyo Acid spell (Xap: Translucent Jelly) Quest 33 Have you tried using the Acid secret magic? It seems that other that the Queen of Slumber, there also lurks a Cyclop. The giant kind could become a threat to us. So this time, you must test out the power of the secret magic against the Cyclop. Defeat 10 Cyclops using Acid. Kill 10 Cyclop using Ideyo Acid spell. Reward: 2-Headed Lion Private Honors Medal Quest 34 Hey! It’s good to see you! There apparently has been an entrance to a place called Alachool the Golden River discovered in the Second Level of the Cave of Trials. It appears that Alachool is protected by water, so attacks from opposition with flame attributes will be greatly weakened. I would like you to go there and investigate the monsters. First, I want you to subdue a silver fish monster called a barracuda. When you see a silver fin sticking out from the water, you’ll know it’s a barracuda. Report back when you defeat 10 of them. I shall promise you a promise you a promotion if you complete this task. Kill 10 Barracuda. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Clothes Quest 35 Obtain Yellow Oil and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Kilt Quest 36 Hey! Let’s talk about “that man”, our enemy, a little more. His name is “Maris”. He’s a sly and clever sorcerer. Maris has his sights set on this kingdom. At any rate, he’s a real smooth talker, and he seems to always be increasing his followers. We cannot neglect t strengthen our Legion of the Two Headed Lion. Alright, so now it’s time to train for water in water. You must go to Alachool and defeat and the Giant Angler. It is said that this fish lurks in the mud and mimics the yellow herb. Report back when you have defeated 10 of them. Kill 10 Giant Anglerfish. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Gloves Quest 37 Hey! Let me tell you a little bit about the history of my kingdom. My Splendor Mythos kingdom was built here in the “Haurianna Region” 50 years ago. I am the first and founding King of the kingdom. I have reigned over the Magical Laboratory and the “Legion of the Two-Headed Lion”, the Magic Army, since the rise of my kingdom. I command both. And so I have thus far protected this kingdom from men like Maris. Alright, next I want you to help prepare equipment for my army. In Alachool, it is said that there is a crocodile slightly bigger than normal crocodiles. You must defeat those crocodiles and make a helmet from their scales. Report back once you have made a helmet. Obtain Crocodile Helmet and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Boots Quest 38 Hey! Next you will train to fight enemies that you can’t see. It seems that a fish called electric eel lives wild in the mud in Alachool. You usually can’t see it when it’s in the mud but when it attacks, it sticks its head comes out from the mud. You must be careful as the eel has an organ called an electric sack which it uses to send out an electrical discharge for intimidation. You must defeat 10 of those eels. To fight an enemy you cannot see, you must know how it moves. Succeed with this training and I shall present you with a new secret. Be off! Kill 10 Electric Eel. Reward: Hotobashire Bolt spell (Xap: Gigantic Spore) Quest 39 Kill 5 Giant Anglerfish with Hotobashire Bolt spell. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Belt Quest 40 Kill Charybdis with Hotobashire Bolt spell. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Hat Quest 41 Hey! It seems that the secret society that Maris formed has somehow infiltrated deeper than the Second Level of the Cave of Trials. Now listen up, you must be careful with Maris. He may fool you with his clever words, and tempt you into joining his secret society. You must not forget that he’s a sly sorcerer. Alright, we want to further strengthen our equipment. This time I want you to bring back armor that can be made from the Charybdis scales. I’m counting on you. Obtain Charybdis Armor and bring it to Morias. Reward: 2-headed Lion Corporal Cloak Category:NPCs